Before Fourtris
by iliveinsideurface
Summary: Think of Four's and Tris's love story before it happened, now add a girl who is the perfect kind of girl. Tris and this girl are best friends from Abnegation and this girl knows everything for no reason at all, yet. Both girls seem absolutely perfect and both of them like him. This is my first entry so please be nice :) Like I always say: Keep Calm and Read On! ILiveInsideUrFace...
1. Initiation

**Initiation**

** Tobias POV**

It's almost time for the new initiates to jump. Eric is just finishing his speech. Then I hear two screams, instead of one. Weird. Then two girls fall into the net, okay this is crazy.

"What happened, why are there two of you?" I ask pulling them off the net. The blond answers first

"Well, nobody wanted to first so... we decided to go together." The brunette nods in agreement, both stiffs.

"What are your names?" I ask regaining my composure, wondering why I had lost it in the first place.

"Uh...," Mutters the blond

"What is that a hard one or something?" I ask smirking

"Tris." replies 'Tris'

"I'm... Amy." She says it with a smirk, did I do something funny?

"First jumpers: Tris and Amy, Abnegation!" I shout.

As the rest of the initiates jump I look over at Tris and Amy, when I look at Tris I feel myself smile. Then I catch Amy's eye, she winks and then the two of them burst out laughing, what's so funny? Then Amy glances at me again and I feel like smiling and I do and then regret it. I'm lucky because she had already looked away. I look at the initiate list:

Al  
Amy  
Christina  
Drew  
Edward  
Molly  
Myra  
Peter  
Tris

"Okay everyone, I'm Four, I will be your instructor for the initiation, it's time for the tour!" I shout. "This is the pit, this is where most of your training will take place." Next I lead them into the dorm room.

"So is this the girls room or?" Says a girl named Christina

"This is where all of you will be staying and if you like this you should check out the bathroom." I say smugly I watch as they look around, most of them have disgust on their faces, this makes me smirk.

"Get changed and I'll see all of you in the pit in ten minutes." As I turn to leave I overhear:

"Shower anyone." Laugh's Peter

"I'm sure Tris would love a shower!" Says Amy jokingly I laugh and keep walking.

**Tris POV**

"Amy!" I yell in embarrassment.

"What?" She laughs.

"Well," Says Peter "You gonna take her up on her offer?" He laughs to himself

"UGH!" I scream and walk over to my bunk to get changed, Amy continues to laugh with Al, Will and Christina .

**Amy POV**

"Oh my god that was priceless!" Laughs Christina, she's almost falling over. "Nice one!" Says Will, he high fives me. "That. Was. Rich." says Al "Kay guys, I think we should get ready now!" I laugh We walk over to our bunks. "Hey Tris, when you gonna take that shower?" Everyone cracks up. "Well that's ten minutes, we should go." Says Tris.

**Tobias POV**

When the initiates arrive I quickly scout out Tris and then without warning my eyes shift over to Amy. They start practicing right away. A little while later I send them back to the dorms. I walk back to my apartment. I think about Tris, I can tell that she is like me. Divergent. But then I think to Amy and really think about everything that happened, she might be Divergent but I cant tell. There's a knock on my door.

"Hey Four, open up!" It sounds like a bunch of people, but primarily Zeke. I get up and open the door, I was right, there is a bunch of people.

"C'mon there's a party going on in my apartment that you CANNOT miss," Says Zeke "There will be some new initiates there and a few others, it will be awesome!" He is slurring his words, is he drunk? Then he punched me in the arm for no reason.

"Okay, okay, I'll go." I say "Which initiates?" I ask, hoping Tris will be there.

"I don't know I just went into the dorm and yelled: PARTY AT MY PLACE! C'mon dude you of all people know that I never have an official guest list!" He shouts. That means Tris might not be there, she's too abnegation to have any fun. We walk to Zekes apartment


	2. Party Like A Dauntless

**Party Like A Dauntless**

**Tobias POV**

When we get to the party it's already in full swing, that's Zeke for you. I look over to the dance floor, the lights are flashing and the music is blasting, in the corners of the room I see Tris, some girl with wavy brown hair is pulling her up to dance, I get close enough to hear them talking.

"C'mon Tris just one dance and then you can go back to being pointless." The girl with brown hair laughs, Tris punches her in the arm

"Ooh ouch!" Tris punches her again and then mumbles

"Fine."

I watch as they move onto the dance floor just as the song changes, I quickly lose track of the girl with brown hair and watch Tris, she isn't a very good dancer and then the people on the dance floor leave a very wide opening and the girl with brown hair starts dancing, I soon realize that its Amy. She is amazing, she is tearing up the dance floor like its her last day on earth. I can't help but stare, neither can anyone else but it looks like she was born for this. I watch as every curve in her body moves to the beat, her hair flies around her face but it doesn't even slow her down for a second, I look at her face, She isn't wearing any makeup. She's beautiful. My eyes move back over to Tris once I have enough strength to move them, she looks like she is having fun and I can tell that she is cheering Amy on but there is a look in her eyes that tells me that she wishes it was her up there. I wish I could stop staring at Amy while she dances, to see her look so free makes my heart rate speed up but I can't stop myself from tearing my eyes away from her every few seconds, even if it some what hurts. I look at Tris, it seem like every second that goes by reminds her that it isn't her dancing, within a few minutes I notice that her smile had almost completely faded. Three more songs flew by and by the end of what seemed like Amy's millionth dance she calls out:

"WHO'S UP FOR SOME CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS!" Almost everyone cheers. The game was pointless as usual but as more people left the more interesting it got. There were only a few people left. Me, Tris, Amy, Zeke, Uriah, Christina and Will. As the circle thinned out and it was just us left, Amy looked directly at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, who invited the instructor. C'mon Zeke, we don't need a babysitter!" She says it like it's a bitter set of words in her mouth. Zeke finally says something.

"Well Four, the people have spoken, step up your game. Be a dauntless!" His words aren't very encouraging but for some reason I really want to stay here with Tris. And something inside me really wants to be closer to Amy.

"My turn," says Amy with a sly grin.

"Four, candor or dauntless?" She smiles even bigger. I have to pick dauntless if I want to stay and if I pick dauntless I know Amy has something awful planned.

"Dauntless." I say proudly even though my nerves are on fire, I can tell that Amy can be 'Evil' if she wants to be. She smiles.

"I dare you to..." her voice trails off. She leans closer and whispers: "_I dare you at some random moment during the_ _training sessions to burst out in tears_." she laughs as she pulls away. I almost whine in protest when she pulls away, I stop myself before I can make a noise.

"Or you can punch Zeke." she says aloud. I consider my options long enough to hear Zeke whine

"HEY!" Before I punch him. Everyone laughs even though I can tell they are wondering what dare was so bad that I was willing to punch Zeke instead of doing. They wonder until I break the silence by asking:

"Christina, dauntless or candor?"

"How about I save you the trouble of deciding what I should do." She smiles and walks over to Will, she leans down and kisses him right on the mouth. I wonder how she got the idea to do this considering it's only day one. And then I get where shes coming from, I already know that I like Tris... and Amy? Oh, great.


	3. Dorm Room Talk

**Dorm room Talk**

**Amy POV**

Me, Tris and Christina crowded around my bed as we talked it up to the max.

"I can't believe you kissed Will!" Says Tris

"SHH... not so loud I can hardly believe it myself." says Christina. I hear footsteps. I hold up four fingers and they know exactly what I'm doing. Christina piles into her bed and Tris pretends to be asleep. When we hear the footsteps stop Tris and I start whispering again.

**Tobias POV**

I pace up and down the halls, I can barely ever sleep. I walk past the dorm and I hear laughing and talking, I immediately recognize Tris and Amy, the other voice is Christinas I think. I'm sure they hear me coming because they are suddenly quiet. I sit down against the wall and I am silent, hoping they will start talking again because hearing Amy's voice in a whisper drove me crazy. I sit in earshot and steady by breathing so they don't hear me.

"So...," Says Amy.

"Yes?" asks Tris

"What do you think of the selection we have here?"

"Amelia!"

"Beatrice!" mocks Amy using Tris's tone. Those must be their real names.

"Well?" asks Amy

"The initiates are okay but a few of them seem really rude,"

"Name three."

"Peter, Drew, Edward."

"Well, you have a point there."

"What about you Lia?"

"Hey! You promised me you'd never call me that again!"

"Sorry! But still, the question remains." I can tell that Tris is smiling when she asks this.

"Both of us on three."

I start to wonder if ease-dropping isn't very good in this situation because they are both about to share a very private thing, but still it drives me crazy wondering who they like. They both count down from three and they answer in unison.

"Four!" They both burst out laughing and quickly quiet down. My heart skips a beat as I hear my name called out by them. I keep listening.

"Hey Tris,"

"Yeah?"

"Four and Tris sitting in a tree!" Before Amy could finish taunting her, the lights fluttered on in the hallway and the dorm. Even though I wanted to hear more I figured I should go back to my apartment before anyone showed up.


	4. Meal Time

**Meal Time**

**Tobias POV**

For some reason breakfast feels really awkward, there seems to be a pattern going on:

-Tris and Amy keep whispering, then giggling, then one of them points at me and laughs while the other swatts her hand down.

-Will and Christina just kind of stare at each other and then look away and then stare again.

-Al is trying to get everyone's attention.

-I am watching them repeat these and wondering if they know I am staring.

**Amy POV**

He is staring. At both of us and occasionally at the others. I should have told Tris that he was listening last night, why didn't I tell her? I want to make him think so I lean close to Tris and start whispering.

"Tris, Four is staring at us. Smile and pretend I said something funny."

"Okay," She laughs and glares at me, I give her the mental thumbs up. I lean in again.

"Point at him and laugh, see if he catch's on." She nods and loosely points in his direction and pretends to whisper something. I pretend like I don't want him to notice and slap her hand away, we do this three more times beforebreakfast is over. I can tell it drives him absolutely nuts. But he deserves it for not recognizing me.

**Sorry for short chapter, wanted to post something today. Thank you for the review! And don't worry, I would never make Four fall in love with anybody except Tris, Plot twist soon! Thank you for reading.**


	5. Memory's in Training

**Memory's in Training**

**Amy POV**

We go into the pit as requested but I am still flushed with anger at Four! I can't believe he doesn't remember me!

**Tobias POV**

The training goes by quickly, I notice that Tris seems uncomfortable when she sees me look at her and Amy looks at me like she's waiting for something. I feel like she's waiting for the last piece of the puzzle to fall into place in my head, but I have no clue why. The part that makes me crazier is that just last night they both admitted to liking me. There has to be something I'm missing and I have to get my priorities straight. I need to find out why Amy is frustrated with me and I need to find out why Tris is looking at me like I'm a disgrace.

**Tris POV**

I can tell I am making Four think, Amy seems genially mad at Four but I don't know why. Amy told me to act like Four disgusts me and she seemed frustrated so I complied. I don't like seeing Amy upset. Back in abnegation there was always that one person that could make her calm down, I had to take their place because they transferred out of abnegation. I look back at Amy and watch her for a minute, then it hits me.

**Tobias POV**

When training is over everyone goes to the dinning hall.  
Everyone is deep in conversation, I don't follow it.

"So Four, were you a transfer?" asks Tris without even thinking I say,  
"What makes you think you can talk to me?" Whoops, did I just say that, oh great. To late to take it back now. I glare at Tris.  
"It must be because your so approachable." She answers. What? Me? Amy chimes in.  
"You know, like a bed of nails." Everyone starts laughing, except Amy, she doesn't even smile. She stares at me, waiting for something to happen. She waits a few seconds and then rolls her eyes, looking annoyed. I can tell that she is saying 'Of course' in her head. I wait for the gears in my head to start turning but nothing happens and I feel completely clueless.  
When dinner ends and people start going back to the dorm room I decide to leave but as soon as I get up someone slams into me and runs away before I can see them. I get back up and see a note on the ground, on the front it says:

**Tobias Eaton**

I snatch it up before anyone can read it. I look inside.

**Meet me in the pit at eleven unless you would rather lay down on a bed of nails. If you decide to come, make sure you aren't followed.**  
**I hope to see you then Tobias.**  
**Love, **  
**Little Bird**

I try to remember where the rope those words lead to is but I can't. I decide to go but I bring a knife, just in case. I also read over my old name time and time again wondering how 'Little Bird' knows it, I also wonder who 'Little Bird' is and that is why I have to go.


	6. Tell Me Why

Tell Me Why

Tobias POV

I go down the pit at eleven as requested and wait. Suddenly a piece of paper flies at top speed towards me. I catch it and read,

Good you're here, come around back. I think I have the answers to some of your questions.  
Love,  
Little Bird

I draw my knife and walk around back, I don't see anyone and start to think this is some sort of ambush. Then I see a brightly colored sweater appearing.  
It's her. The only thing I can think about is that sweater. I've seen it before and I've seen this person, whoever it is, before. I can tell now that it's a girl.  
She emerges from the shadows and glare's at me. Amy. I still don't understand.

"I'm glad you came." I get mad, like I do when I'm confused. She notices and with one swift move disarms me before I can do anything about it.  
"Why are you here? Why did you ask me here? Where did you get that sweater and why are you 'Little Bird'?!" I explode. She doesn't answer, she just shakes her head. She walks towards me slowly.  
"I would get mad and my best friend would be the only one who could calm me down, Tris couldn't even calm me down." She laughs and shakes her head playfully as if remembering something pleasant. My mind leaps after what she said, Tris wasn't that best friend?  
"We would joke around saying things, funny things that made each other feel better." I try to stop myself but I can't resist asking,  
"Say things like what?" She glares at me again.  
"We would say things like: I have to go but I tell you I would rather lay down on a bed of nails then leave you here alone." she almost smiles and then looks at me again and a pained look spreads across her face. I start to put the pieces together.  
"You remember this sweater because you made it when you left. People say 'Once a Stiff always a Stiff' but I guess you were the exception."  
She blinks her eyes and they turn blue. She flips her hair and it turns a light brown and falls flat. She blinks back tears.  
"You were my best friend, when you told me you were leaving," She stops and sniffs. "I cried for days. You told me that you would never forget about me and I believed you. You told me why you had to leave and I understood. When you left I was in the worst shape imaginable, you looked back at me when you left with the dauntless and I really thought you would remember, I was crying day and night and the one person I always counted on wasnt there." She looks at me and steps forward. I remember as I look into her blue eyes two feet away from me.  
"I thought after a day or two you would look at me and remember everything. I thought you would remember us talking about leaving abnegation, about the rules and how we wished we could have broken them. I remember when I was thirteen and you were fifteen and you told me that you wanted to kiss me. And I thought you would remember your 'Little Bird', I bet you don't even remember why you called me that." She wipes away a tear and pushes her fingers through her hair turning it brown again. And I remember everything.  
"I called you that because one day when you thought you were alone I heard you singing, you saw me watching and listening but you kept singing. After that I decided that you were my little song bird which I shortened to Little Bird." She looks at me and smiles slightly.  
"I just wanted you to remember me."  
"I'm sorry that I forgot." I look at her and then for the first time that night I think about Tris, what about her? I really like Tris too. Then Amy said something that made me relieved and disappointed,  
"I don't love you. I loved you as a friend but I will make the decision easier by telling you that all I want is my best friend. You and Tris have chemistry that isn't worth giving up for me, I can tell that you guys are going to be perfect together." She smiles and starts to leave but first I stop her. I smile and say something that will make her smile for sure.  
"Hey Lia," I call out. She looks at me mortified.  
"Excuse me?!"  
"I think my little song bird forgot to say goodnight to me..." She rolls her eyes.  
"Good night Tobias." She smiles as she walks away. I smile to myself as I walk back to my apartment.


	7. What are Friends For

What are Friends For

Tris POV

I remember everything, I understand why Amy gets so mad when she looks at Four, well, Tobias. I think I get it. For the first week that he was gone, all she could talk about was going after him in two years. She went to see him on visiting day and he seemed grateful. After that she didn't even mention his name.  
We decided to choose the same faction. And that look of longing in her eyes when she stares at Tobias, she doesn't love him, at least not in that way. It all seems like the odds are lining up to be in my favor, but I can tell that Tobias not knowing who she is, it's tearing her to pieces. He promised to remember her and that, I think, was the only thing that kept her going. If that's gone, I don't know if I can ever get Amy back. My priority is clear, I have to talk to Tobias.  
In the dinning hall I quickly find Tobias and stare at him until I get his attention. He looks back at me, expecting me too look away. I point my head towards the hall and he follows.  
"Hello." I say, this seems awkward.  
"Hello." He knows that this is awkward. I take a deep breath and say everything at once.  
"You need to remember!" He doesn't look confused.  
"Without you Amy will shatter into a million pieces that may never fit back together!" He laughs. What about this is funny?  
"Tris, I wouldn't worry about it too much." What did Amy not tell me. Oh, God. Are they dating? How could Amy do this to me, I suppose she likes him too but still. And then something made all of those thoughts go away. Tobias leaned down and kissed me, I backed up into the wall and he followed me, his fingers tracing my jaw. Then I hear clapping, slow, defined claps.  
"Wahoo, two stiffs getting some action over here!" Oh, God. Amy. I look over to see her smiling, almost more than me. She walks up to us and pats Tobias on the back.  
"Well Tobias, I have to stay, I didn't think you had it in you." She grins and points at me.  
"And you Beatrice, you little vixen, you." She smirks even bigger. I roll my eyes and then I finally think about Amy's actions.  
"Wait a second," I say suspiciously  
"What's going on between you two."I point at them both. Amy swings her arms around Tobias from behind.  
"Let's just say that Tobias finally remembered me." Amy looks up at him and smiles. I never thought I would see that smile again, she looks happy.  
We group hug and Tobias immediately tries to squirm out of the hug. Not out of character for him and we enter the dining hall. I pull Amy off to the corner.  
"It's great that we're all best friends again," I start, Amy glares at me.  
"But you kind of ruined the moment there." She laughs and smiles.  
"What are friends for?" She asks playfully and I punch her in the arm, she returns the favor but with a kick. We smile and walk back to the dorms.

**Sorry, I forgot to post this chapter. Chapter '7' will make more sense now. It will help make the connection between Tris and Tobias dating. LOL durrr moment.**


	8. How Do You Do That

How Do You Do That

Tobias POV

We don't have anything to do today so everyone went to the pit. Amy isn't here yet. If she isn't here soon I'll have to go looking for her.  
My thought's are interrupted by Tris's lips. And then almost as if it had been on cue Amy pushed our heads apart and yelled,  
"HI GUYS!"  
"AMY!" Yells Tris, Amy forces a frown and leaves. Tris was just kidding, something must be wrong.

Amy POV

Of course I knew Tris was only kidding but I needed an excuse to leave. If I hadn't showed up they would be looking for me.  
I get to the control room and slip inside. I see a note stuck in the control panel.

Turn around.

I turn around.  
Uriah emerges from the shadows.  
"Hey Lia,"  
"Hey Uri,"  
"You know, I though you hated that nickname." He grins  
"It doesn't matter as long as I'm in your arms." With that he pulls me closer and presses his lips to mine. We make out for a few minutes until he pulls away. He balances his forehead on mine so our noses are touching.  
"Amy It-" I cut him off because I can't bear being so close to him and not closing off the space between us. I pull him as close as possible and kiss him until we can't breath. I pull away.  
"Amy, What?" I ask, he catches his breath.  
"Amy, It's so hard being around you and acting like we're just friends." He breathes in deeply.  
"Uriah, I know, I can't keep it a secret anymore. I want to be around you all the time without having to roll my eyes at everything you say."  
"Okay, let's tell them. But not just yet." He looks into my eyes. He holds my face in his hands and brushes my hair behind my ear. He crush's his lips on mine.  
We kiss for ten minutes straight only coming up for air once our twice. He holds my hand as we walk towards the pit.

-PAGE BREAK-

We get to the pit and Uriah picks me up and sits me down on a table kissing me passionately. I remind him that were in a public place with people watching us. He wines in protest but puts me down. We walk over to Tris and Tobias.  
"Amy, we were worried about you!" says Tris  
"I don't know why you would be worried about her." Uriah smiles and looks down at me.  
"Wait, what's going on between you two?" Tris glares and points her finger at us.  
"Um, well... MeAndAmyHaveBeenDatingForTwo WeeksAndLyingAboutJustBeingFriends..." Mumbles Uriah  
"What?" Asks Tobias  
"Oh for Gods sake!" I yell, I turn towards Uriah and kiss him deeply. I hear Tris and Tobias gasp.  
"Oh my God! How long?!" Tris is basically yelling at me with a huge smile plastered across her face.  
"Two weeks." I say without giving it a second thought. Tobias is talking to Uriah and patting him on the back and stuff.

Uriah POV

Looking at Amy and seeing her so happy makes me so happy, I can't believe we're finally telling everyone. Pretending we're just friends was killing me.  
I get shaken out of my daze by Four.  
"Hey! Uri!"  
"I asked you if you and Amy have..."  
"Oh, no. No, not yet. She was happy that I wanted to take things slow."  
"Wow. You and Amy.."  
"Yeah."  
"So, what do you like about her?"  
"Well, shes smart, beautiful, eccentric and an amazing dancer. She has an amazing personality."  
"Well, your right about the dancing... Don't worry, I'm just kidding." I laugh slightly.

"Hey, Four, what are you and Uri talking about?" asks Tris  
"How awesome Amy is." responds Uriah  
"What?" Asks Tris  
"Uri was talking about how awesome HE thinks Amy is." Says Four nervously.  
"Hey!" Says Amy, I laugh.  
"Um, I'm really happy for you guys, but, um, you guys just don't seem right for each other..." says Tris. I am instantly filled with rage. I hear a slap and then I see Amy running away with tears streaming down her face. Tris is holding her cheek and Four is glaring at me. I look back at them and run after her.

Amy POV

I can't believe Tris just said that, she has a boyfriend for five freaking minutes and all of a sudden shes queen of relationships. I run down the paths to the rocks in the Chasm, I let the water drown out my thoughts. God. She's my best friend in the whole world, I would have expected that older-sibling talk from Tobias, but Tris? I'm so mad that I don't even notice that I'm completely soaked. Uriah appears from around the corner and has a look of relief on his face.  
"Amy, you scared me to death. I didn't know where you were or what happened and thank God!"  
"Uri..."  
"Amy, we are great together. I don't care what they say. You are amazing in every way imaginable." I blush. He looks at me and grins.  
"How do you do that?" I ask  
"Do what?"  
"How do you do that thing where you make me feel better instantly."  
"I think it's because," He pauses and grins, I laugh slightly.  
"We're perfect for each other." He finishes. I grab him by the collar of his shirt and fit my mouth to his. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer.  
"Lia?"  
"Yes?"  
"I think I'm in love with you."  
"I think I feel the same." I feel him smile against my lips for what seems like the millionth time that day. He kisses me and lifts me up, I squeal. He holds me tight and hold the back of his neck and run my fingers through his hair, he kisses me lightly at first and then it becomes deeper, more passionate, I wish it could last forever.

Tobias POV

"TRIS!" I am so mad that she said that to my two best friends.  
"What? It's true! They aren't good for each other!"  
"How would you know that?"  
"Why don't we go look? They're probably fighting in the Chasm!"

-PAGE BREAK-

We reach the Chasm and I see Uriah and Amy. She's crying and he is probably trying to comfort her. Then I see him smile, she laughs and they talk for a few more seconds. She grabs him and pulls him into a kiss. I can tell that they are great for each other. They whisper something to each other. Uriah lifts her up and pulls her into a kiss. I glare at Tris and she scowls.

Uriah POV

I'm relieved to find Amy, she doesn't seem like the crying type. But there she is.  
"Uri..." she starts  
"Amy, we are great together, I don't care what they say. You are amazing in every way imaginable." I look at her and see her blush, I can't help but grin.  
"How do you do that?"  
"Do what?" I know what she is referring to, I'd do anything to make Amy feel better.  
"How do you do that thing where you make me feel better instantly."  
"I think it's because," I pause and grin. She laughs, that's a good sign.  
"We're perfect for each other." She grabs me and pulls me close, she fits her mouth to mine. I wrap my arms around her and pull her in as close as possible.  
"Lia?" I expect her to scowl.  
"Yes?" without thinking I say,  
"I think I'm in love with you." Oh, great. I've ruined it.  
"I think I feel the same." I smile, I can't help it. I kiss her and lift her up, I hear her squeal. I hold her tight and I can feel her hands move up the back of my neck and it makes me smile like an idiot. I don't care. I'm happier than I've ever been.


	9. Questions Without Answers

Questions Without Answers

**Tobias POV**

"Tobias..." Tris is trying to say she's sorry, I don't know why she's saying it to me. Amy is the one she hurt but by the looks of they way her and Uriah trying are trying to swallow each others faces right now, she doesn't seem too hurt.

"Tobias, I'm sorry about what happened. It's just..."  
"Okay, first off, I'm not the one to say your sorry to. And second, look at them, they're fine."  
"Okay." She gets up. I push her back down in her seat.  
"Not now, they're happy."

**Tris POV**

I want to believe that jealousy wasn't a factor in the reasons why I said what I said. But that would be a lie. I saw them kissing in the corner and I got mad because Tobias never really wants to do anything and it's annoying to see that my best friend is happier than me. I can tell that Tobias is mad, I tried to tell him that I'm sorry and he snapped. I look down at them in the Chasm, I know they're perfect for each other. They break apart and look at each other and walk up the path towards me and Tobias.

"Enjoy the free show?" It's Amy, I look up at her and she's smiling.  
"You guys should misjudge the fabric of our relationship more often, Amy is a great kisser." Amy punches Uriah and I stifle a laugh.  
"I have to go." Says Uriah  
"Okay, I"ll see you tomorrow." Amy kisses him and he leaves. Amy jumps up and sits down on the rail.  
"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" Amy snaps.  
"Amy, I"m sorry..."  
"No. You can't do things like that and then expect for me to kiss my boyfriend and forgive everyone, just like that!"  
"Amy..."  
"Oh yeah?! Amy WHAT?! What could you possibly say?"  
"Amy calm down." I'm glad Tobias is finally cutting in.  
"Why did you even say that Tris? Why would you need to say that? You and Tobias are perfect all the time and that gives you know reason to say anything like that."  
Me and Tobias exchange a look.  
"Amy, what Tris did was stupid but I think you need to calm down."  
"What?!" He looks at me.  
"What do you mean 'What'? What you did was incredibly self-centered and stupid." I am instantly filled with rage. I know Tobias will really be able to hurt me, but Amy could never hurt anything. I lunge at her. She blocks each one of my punches. It's only been a few weeks, why is she such a good fighter?  
"Amy!" She leaps off of me.  
"What are you done freaking out?!" She is upset  
"How are you so good at fighting?!"  
"Um, all is forgiven. I have to go. Now." She gets up and starts to leave. I stand there and I glare at Tobias.  
"Fine. I'll talk to her."  
"I didn't even ask,"  
"Whatever. Amy, wait up!" He runs towards her. I feel like a heel. I'm still mad. I don't know why, but I am.

**Amy POV**

I don't know what happened. Tris just lunged at me. I had to defend myself, I didn't mean to show anything. I know I made a lame excuse but I really needed to get out of there. There are some questions I can't afford to answer. My thoughts are interrupted by heavy footsteps. Four. Tris is too much of a coward to 'come after me'.  
"Amy,"  
"What?" My voice is sharper than expected.  
"Amy, I don't know what happened out there but it sure wasn't like Tris to do that. I'm sure she was only upset that I was on your side. Please don't get mad but I have to ask, where did you learn to fight like that?"  
"Stop asking questions Four! As our instructor you'd know that it's almost the initiates curfew." I get up to leave but knowing him the conversation was far from over.  
"Amy," He looks at me and I laugh.  
"Oh C'mon!" I know I'm going to break down and spill everything, I need to leave. If I don't, Oh God!  
"Whats going on with you?" Our friendship has to be worth much more than what I'm protecting but I can't tell him the truth.  
"How do you know if there is something 'going on with me', maybe I changed in the two years that you weren't there. How would you know, you don't know me anymore!" I can't contain my anger.  
"Amy, I know you and-"  
"How could you possibly know me?! You don't know how much I could have changed in two years and why is that again, oh yeah! You weren't there!"  
"Amy please just let me-"  
"You know what, friends know each others favorite colors! They know what makes them feel better. They know whats wrong." I feel like throwing myself a huge pity party.  
"Amy if you would just let me talk."  
"If you must."  
"Amy, I do know you. I know that you couldn't change even if your life depended on it and, just for the record, your favorite color is polka-dots."  
"NO! No, no, no!"  
"What is it?" I don't answer. I start sprinting towards...

**Ha! Cliffhanger because I'm evil and I've finished two books this week and both of them were cliffhangers without sequels!**  
**Victory shall be mine!**


	10. Baby, You Knock Me Out

Baby, You Knock Me Out

Uriah POV

I decide to go back and see Amy, I know she is still angry. She never gives up that easily. I start to hear shouting. Only one voice is shouting, Amy. She looks directly at me and all I hear is,  
"NO! No, no, no!" and then she starts sprinting towards me. I notice that Four hasn't seen me yet.  
"Thank God your here!" She barely whispers it. She grabs my collar and drags me away. Once we're 'safely' around the corner, she starts,  
"That was annoying! First Tris attacked me and then Four started pounding me with questions!" She seems relieved  
"Why did you keep yelling no when you saw me?" I don't think it's anything but I have to make sure.  
"I needed a reason to escape." She's catching her breath and all my thoughts go away except for one, Amy. She looks at me staring at her and she returns the look. She turns her head slightly and studies my face. She reaches out for my hand.  
"Uri,"  
"Yeah?" What is she planning now?  
"Look up." I hadn't even noticed I was looking down. I look up and when I do Amy pulls me closer and plants her lips on mine. Everything that happened today and I'm still holding the best girl I know.  
"Amy?!" I see Four running towards us. She looks up and grabs me hand.  
"Time to go!" We run all the way to the transfer dorms.  
"I... think we... lost him."she breaths heavily while she talks.  
"Amy, what's going on?"  
"I don't want to talk to him, he's being annoying." she looks like a sad child.  
"You should get some sleep."  
"NO!" She's mad, I shouldn't have said that, she probably feels as if I look upon her as is she were a child.  
"Amy, I didn't mean it like that, it's just that you look tired." she doesn't look as tense.  
"I'm going to the training room." I don't stop her but I want to see if she's any good. So I follow her.

Amy POV

I thought I could at least count on Uriah to make me feel better, I know he's following me. He probably wants to see if I can make the punching bag move when I hit it or if I can hit the target with a knife, so I let him.  
I get to the training room and nobody is inside, score!  
I walk up to the knife targets, I find eight knifes and get ready to throw. This is gonna freak Uriah right the hell out.

Uriah POV

I see Amy walk up to the knife targets, well here we go. Then I have a mini heart attack as I watch her in action.  
She throws the knife and it looks like she disappears and reapers in front of the target as the knife hits millimeters away from some part of her body. I watch as she repeats this eight times and each time I feel like I am going to throw up.  
"Amy, please stop!" I didn't mean to speak, never mind wine, anything.  
"I believe where your from it's called payback sweetie! Now come over here and kiss me before I get a replacement!" She laughs at how fast I rush over to her.  
"Oh please! I could get someone as amazing as you if I tried! C'mon Uri, your better than this!" She looks like she's about to say more but I cut her off.  
"Amy, you know that you are absolutely perfect, not just perfect for me but in general and that is why I'm getting what I ran over here for." With that I pick her up and fit my mouth to hers as she places her arms around my waist, I put my hands on the small of her back and she pulls in closer.  
"Had enough?" She smirks as she pulls away slightly.  
"Not even close." She pulls in closer and whispers,  
"Well, I think you need to earn it." Uh oh.  
"Go stand in front of the knife target and remember, you can trust me." She smiles slyly.  
"Amy,"  
"Yes?"  
"We haven't even started knife throwing yet, how do you even know how to throw it?" I'll admit, Amy with a knife and me standing where she wants to throw it, freaks me out a little.  
"I told you to trust me,"  
"I'm only throwing five of them."  
I'm sure I only blinked once and there were suddenly five knifes decorating the spaces on the target around me.  
I walk away from the targets slowly.  
"Oh for Gods sake!" I see Amy run towards me and grab my arm.  
"Where are we going now Amy?"  
"Well now you are going to walk me back to my dorm but on the way were stopping at the Chasm." I think I know what she's doing so I just follow her.

Amy POV

Throwing knifes is fun, throwing them at Uriah makes me nervous but I trust myself and he should trust me aswell. He seems nervous so I throw them fast.  
We walk to the Chasm and I sit down on a rock.  
"Amy, why are we here?" Here we go.  
"Because it's crazy that so much has happened in this one day and I have abandoned an absolutely huge pile of questions. So, I want you to ask me anything and I'll answer truthfully."  
"Okay,"  
"Why do you like me?"  
"Because your almost as awesome as me." He slaps me playfully.  
"I thought you said you'd answer truthfully." I slap him back.  
"I don't really know how to say I guess I just love you. Good enough?"  
"Perfect. How do you know Four, he obviously isn't just your instructor." I knew he would ask this.  
"Back in abnegation he was my best friend and on choosing day he left me there. He thought he would never see me again. He didn't remember me when I saw him and he keeps insisting that he knows me when he really doesn't. He isn't just an instructor, he's a freaking pain!"  
"Wow, okay, you said something about Tris attacking you. What was that about?"  
"Well, I confronted her about what she said and Four said that she was stupid to say it and she lunged at me."  
"Why are you so good at fighting and throwing knifes already?"  
"Because abnegation is boring. I can also rock climb, play guitar, sing and you've seen me dance."  
"You, are awesome."  
"Don't I know it."  
"You know I bet I could knock you over with only one finger."  
"You're on abnegation girl."  
I take one finger and press it between his eyes lightly, he falls back.  
"Ow! How did you do that?"  
"Well if you weren't a huge idiot, you would know that you've been under simulation for the last five minutes!"

**This will be the last chapter for about 2 weeks. Sorry I'm going to be on vacation! R&R!**


	11. Relief

**Relief**

**Uriah POV**

I'm not under simulation! Than I think, maybe I'm under simulation. My eyes flutter open and I see Amy looking down at me.  
"Finally! We got to the Chasm and we were talking, I told you about abnegation and then Zeke came along and injected you."  
"I am going to kill Zeke." I mumble  
"I'll help. That was freaking scary."  
Amy helps me up.  
"I think you should get some rest you dork." I laugh  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

**Tris POV**

I didn't feel like myself when I was mad at Amy, Tobias ran off a little while ago. I'm still wondering if Amy will still forgive me.  
"Hey there Bea."  
"Amy!" I get up and walk over to her.  
"Tris, Can we just be friends, this nonsense has to stop. We've been best friends forever."  
I hug her and she returns the gesture.  
Me and Amy are friends again! I don't know who I was when I was being like that towards her but I'm glad I stopped.

**Please don't be mad at me because its literally so short! Please trust me that it needed to happen. Also, I'm going to be putting Amy in other stories when I'm done with this one. It will be over in maybe 4 or 5 more chapters because its getting hard to add all this filler work when the real story is so much cooler! Sorry I was gone so long I was on vacation and I didn't have access to computers. I think I can update again tonight to make up for it! No promises though. :) The next chapter would be OOC if Amy was actually in the real book so it isn't, well, sort of. I apologize in advance for Uriah. Hah, you don't know what I'm talking about- LOL  
**


	12. Look At What I Can Do

**Look At What I Can Do**

**Tobias POV**

I wake up and everything from yesterday spills into my head like an avalanche. Today is hand to hand combat training and knife throwing.  
I assume these are going to be the things Amy and Tris wont be very good at.  
I get to the pit and everyone is lined up. Peter-Edward-Drew-Molly-Myra-Christina-Will-Al-Tris-Amy  
"Okay everyone today we are working on hand to hand combat and then later, knife throwing. Everybody pair up!"  
I watch as everyone gets into pairs.  
"Hey Molly, I'd love to see you with a broken nose, be my partner."  
"Not on your life Peter!"  
"All of you are babies." I recognize Amy's bored tone.  
"Oh yeah?! Well 'Amy' if your so dauntless, you can be my partner."  
"Hey Peter, I'd love to see you with a broken nose! Of course a lot more then that will be broken."  
"You're on abnegation!"  
"Actually candor, in about two minutes you'll be on a makeshift bed while they carry your unconscious body to the hospital wing."  
"Okay that's enough! Amy and Peter get in the ring already!" I don't want to see Amy get hurt but I can't look like I care.  
Peter punches Amy in the face and she doesn't move in any way. She sends a side kick his way so quick he falls down without a word. He gets back up looking angry. He smashes his fist into her neck and again she doesn't move a muscle. It's been one minute and forty seven seconds.  
"Looks like I wont be unconscious after all, I doubt you can knock me out in thirteen seconds."  
"Watch me." With that she delivers a palm heel strike directly to his forehead, his eyes roll back and he falls unconscious just as the buzzer on my watch hits two minutes.  
"Okay, let's move on too knives."  
Eric tells me that Amy broke seven ribs, an arm, dissociated the left shoulder and fractured the jaw.  
"That's impossible! She only hit him twice!"  
I walk over to the targets and do my demonstration.  
Barely anyone hits even close to the target, except Amy, she hits precisely the center every single time. I am in awe. Al misses and Eric walks over to him, this can't be good.  
"Go pick that up." Shouts Eric  
"What?!" Al is really messing this up.  
"Are you scared?"  
The conversation goes on for a few moments but it results in Al having to stand on the target while I throw and Tris taking his place. What happens next is even weirder.  
"Amy! I told everyone to stop throwing!" A knife is in midair when Eric screams at her.  
"If I must." She mumbles and the knife freezes. Right there, in the air. Everyone gasps.  
"Well hurry up will ya! I want to get to the shooting, TODAY! You know what? Just let me throw them." The knife starts to fall but the flips over to it seconds before it touches the ground.  
"Okay Tris, remember if you can't trust me right now, you will be factionless." Harsh.  
Then at light speed the knives hit the target about two millimeters away from her head each, the pattern looks like a heart. Amy is getting scary.  
"Alright, we're done for today. Everybody get out!" I see Amy and Tris talking so they must be friends again. But I still want to know why Amy is an expert at combat. I don't know how she fractured his jaw, it seems impossible, she never hit him there, nor did anything else. Something is very different about Amy and I intend to find out what it is.

**Yeah. The OOC thing will be in the next chapter and B-T-Dubs I really didn't want that to happen to Uriah but I couldn't let Amy actually be on someones side. I'm talking about what will happen in the next chapter in that sentence, durrr.**


	13. Watch This

**Watch This**

**Uriah POV**

Me and Amy agreed to meet in a back ally in the pit. She told me that she she told me that we need to talk, I have no clue what it is about, but it sounds important. Amy is already there.  
"Uriah, we need to talk." She sounds serious but I can't resist going in for a kiss, she slaps me, hard.  
"Amy, whats going on?"  
"You were easy for me to convince and I am not sorry for what I am about to reveal."  
"Amy, you're freaking me out."  
"Uriah, I don't need you anymore, you were just a small piece in this and I used you to get in, to make things happen."  
"You what?! How could you? Please Amy, we love each other! Don't tell me you don't know how to love, I can help you!"  
"Oh Uriah, I could never love anything, never mind a pathetic little boy."  
"Then what do we do now? I love you more then anything, I will always love you!"  
"I don't know how you will always love me if you have never met me."  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"Listen Uriah, I only tell the people I am going to kill what's really going on, but you, I have no use for you so I will let you live. But, you aren't allowed to know me, so, look into my eyes and tell me what colors you see, in the order you see them." I look into her eyes.  
"Green, Brown, Hazel, Blue, Purple, Silver?" I can't see anything. Everything is gone. I hear a slightly unfamiliar voice.  
"Uriah! Look at me!"  
"Amy?"  
"Amy?! All you ever talk about is Amy! She doesn't exist!" This isn't a voice, it's a memory.  
"What's your name?"  
"Fall."  
"Fall?" And then the girl is falling off of a cliff. I wake up and look around, I'm still in the hallway, I can't remember why I even came here. I head down to the dining hall.  
"Hey Tris, hey Four."  
"Hey Uriah, where's Amy?" Asks Tris.  
"Amy? Who's Amy?"  
"Um, your girlfriend!" Tris is laughing.  
"I don't have a girlfriend, who's Amy?"  
"AHHHHHH!" I girls scream fills the room. Nobody gets up accept Tris and Four. I wonder where they are going.

**Tris POV**

I don't get whats going on with Uriah, why is he acting so weird? I don't have time to think when I hear Amy scream, I just run towards her.  
"Tris, I'm glad your here. You need to look at me."  
"Okay."  
"Tobias, keep Tris safe."  
"Amy why are you telling us all of this?" I'm worried. She completely deflects the question.  
"Hey, watch this!" She jumps over the railing and starts plummeting to her death.  
"AMY!" I scream over and over but then remember that she told me to look, so I watch. She falls, fast. when she hits the ground its terrifying. I'm crying and screaming as I watch her shins collide into the rocks, the blood explode from her body and her eyes roll back in her head. Amy is dead.

**Please don't hate me! Oh, forget it. By the end of this story everyone reading will hate me. Enjoy!**


	14. After Fourtris Part 1

A few years later...  
Tris and Uriah died in the war that took place in Alleigeant. Everything in the war has happened as written. Although the war has ended Tobias still has a few recruits helping to fight off the remaining erudite soldiers.

**Tobias POV**

Everything happened at once. First we lost Amy, then Uriah and then Tris of all people. Erudite decorates their trucks with blue and red stripes. My men spotted one on the horizon and it was coming this way. It stopped in front of us. Four people cam out of the truck and attacked, we destroyed them and took a look inside of the truck. We heard soft weeping coming from the back of the truck. I walked closer. Faintly in a corner I could see a white sweater and a girl shivering huddled against the wall. I point my gun at her.  
"Who are you?"  
She stands slowly and then snap kicks the gun out of my hand. She has me in a head lock but she is much shorter than me.  
"Guess." She says. My men are moving closer.  
"Someone that wants me dead?"  
"Close enough." She whispers and I'm on the ground, blacked out.

When I'm revived the girl starts.  
"I can't believe you! First you get my ex killed, then my best friend, then the last of my droids! You have no self-control!" She screamed.  
"Who are you?" I ask as I put my hand up to pull away her mask. She swats my hand down.  
"I haven't gotten a single phone call! It's been four years Tobias! Honestly!"  
"I don't know you." She gets angry. She whips away her mask and stares at me intently.  
"Amy?" It looks like her but it can't be. She must be someone who looks like her.  
"Yes."

**I'm really sorry for being gone and not posting and I'm sorry this is so short but there is like 5 parts to this chapter. :)**


End file.
